


Marry Me?

by Mnelson101



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Eddie has to play a scavenger hunt to find his beloved Buck





	Marry Me?

Buck was nervous. He knew he wanted to be with Eddie for the rest of his life. But he didn’t know how to ask hm. He also knew that he wanted to adopt Christopher. He wanted to his other dad. The kid had grown on Buck. Buck had figured out a plan to ask Eddie in his hand in marriage. He was going to plan a scavenger hunt. Bucked made a new group chat with everyone from the 118, Maddie, Athena, and Carla and excluded Eddie for obvious reasons. 

Buck: I need help with something meet me at the station house

Bobby: Sure thing what is it?

Buck: I’ll tell you when I see you.

Maddie: Count me and Chim in. 

Once that was done he left his and Eddie’s house. Yes he moved in with Eddie and Christoper. He made his way to the station. Buck was happy that Eddie had a school thing to take care for Christopher so he was out.

“So what’s the situation” asked Bobby

“Is everyone here?” Asked Buck

“We’re just missing Hen and Karen. But they said to start without them I’ll fill them in.” Said Maddie

“Ok. Well I want to asked Eddie to marry me.” Said Buck

“Congrats. So where do we fit in all of this?” Asked Chim

“Well I wanted to plan a scavenger hunt.” Said Buck

“Lame.” Said Chim

“Hey I thinks it’s sweet and I’ll help.” Said Maddie

“I don’t know what your talking about but we’re in.” Said Hen as she and Karen walked into the station 

“Buck wants to propose to Eddie and wants to do a scavenger hunt.” Said Maddie

“How romantic.” Said Karen

“Ok. So let’s plan to meet back here tomorrow and come with a game plan. I’ll go home and start making the clues. Feel free to text me any ideas on where to hide them. I already have my first clue planned out.” Said Buck

“Sounds good. Operation Buddie is a go.” Said Chim

“Buddie?” Asked Buck

“Yeah it’s yours and Eddies ship name.” Said Chim

“Oh… Ok. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Said Buck as he said goodby to everyone and vise versa. Buck got in his car and wrote down the first clue before it left his head.

“Dear Eddie,  
You are my world. I don’t know where or who I would be without you or Christopher in my life. So we are going to play a little game. You will be given clues along the way the hopefully you’ll find me at the end. Your first clue is this. ‘Come to the place where we first meet.”  
Love always,  
Buck

With the first clue done. Buck drove home to already find Eddie and Christopher there. Buck took the folded clue and stuck it in his pocket. He would need to hide in the mean time. Buck walked to the door and let himself in.

“Eddie? Where are you?” Asked Buck

“In Christophers room. I’ll be out soon.” Said Eddie

Good he wasn’t in there room. Buck quickly went to to it, and took out the clue and stuck it in his nightstand. He know’s Eddie wouldn’t go shopping around. He’s not that kind of guy. With that said and down Buck went out to the living room and relaxed on the couch

“Hey babe. How was your day?” Asked Buck as he heard Eddie walk into the living room

“It was good. Got the extra help taken care for Christopher.” Said Eddie

“Awesome love. Come sit and cuddle me.” Said Buck

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Said Eddie as he sat behind his boyfriend and wrapped him up in all his love and protection.

“Whats for dinner?” Asked Buck

“I got a pizza on the way home. Christopher and I had some so help yourself.” Said Eddie as he leaned is chin on Buck’s shoulder and kissed his cheek

“Mmm. Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Said Buck

“I always finish what I start, but you're right. It’s been a long day. I think I’m going to go crash in early. Coming?” Asked Eddie

Thanking the gods for this blessing in diquise.

“I want to eat and relax a bit first. I’ll be there soon.” Said Buck

“OK babe. Don’t stay up too late.” Said Eddie as he kissed his boyfriends head before heading to bed.

Once Buck knew Eddie was gone for good. He went to the kitchen to get himself some pizza, and to finish the rest of the clues. He’d gotten some texts from the others, but he was on a roll he barely responded. When he was satisfied he collected his clues and quietly made his way to the bedroom. Trying not to wake up Eddie, he slowly opened his nightstand and placed them inside. Then Buck got under the covers turned off the light and snuggled up to his man. Tomorrow will be crazy but hopefully the others have plan ideas.

The next morning Buck was awakened by Christopher 

“Bucky. What’s for breakfast?” Asked Christopher 

“Morning Buddy.” Said Buck as he at up and stretched. He looked over at Eddie who is usably the first one up, but was knocked out.

“Why don’t we go out and get some. We can surprise your father. Go get dressed.” Said Buck

“OK Buck.” Said Christopher as he dashed out the room excited.

With Christopher gone, Buck made sure Eddie was still sleeping before getting out of bed and throwing on some jeans and a hoodie. He left the room and closed the door quietly

“Christopher you ready?” Asked Buck as he poked his head into Christophers room. 

“Yeah Bucky.” Said Christopher 

“Ok let’s go.” Said Buck as he opened the front door and went out closely followed by Christopher.

“Were we going?” Asked Christopher

“The deli up the road. They have really good breakfast sandwiches.” Said Buck as he opened the back door for Christopher 

“Ok.” Said Christopher

Once they were in the car Buck figured he would ask for Christopers blessing. 

“Hey Christopher. How would you feel if I married your father?” Asked Buck

“That would be awesome Bucky.” Said Christopher who had no idea.

Buck looked at him in the mirror with a smile. Guess that was his blessing after all. When they got to the deli Buck saw the line and smirked at it. He had placed a mobile order before he left the house and so it was ready when they parked. All Buck had to do was go in and pay. Once paid he went back to the car and headed for home, hoping the Eddie was still sleeping. And he was. Buck set the food down and told Christopher to wash up and he would wake up Eddie.

Buck walked to the room and opened the door. He saw Eddie sprawled out. He didn’t want to wake him but he knew he had to get up.

“Eddie Love. Time to get up. I have breakfast waiting.” Said Buck as he gently shook Eddie awake.

“Hmph. 5 more minutes.” Said Eddie

“Come one sleepy head. Christoper and I are hungry. I got us coffee.” Said Buck

“Coffee?” Said Eddie as he opened one eye.

“I know that would get you up. Come one. Christopher is waiting.” Said Buck 

“Ok. Give me 2 minutes.” Said Eddie as he at up

“Good boy.” Said Buck as he kissed Eddie’s head.

Buck left and got the coffee out and placed it in a mug instead of the cup it came in. It tasted better that way. 

“Smells good.” Said Eddie

“Dad you're up.” Said Christopher

“Morning kiddo. Morning love. You make this?” Asked Eddie as he sat down and ruffled Chris’s hair

“Nah. Me and Christopher went out and got it. But after I eat I need to run. I have some errands to do with Maddie.” Said Buck

“What kind?” Asked Eddie

“Dress shopping. She has a dinner next week and wants help.” Said Buck hope Eddie buys it.

“Oh ok. I was never good with that. I’ll keep Christopher company.” Said Eddie

“Works for me.” Said Buck with a sigh of relief.

With the food devoured and everyone showered. Buck said goodbye to his boys and went to the station to meet with the Operation Buddie gang. Soon after he got there Maddie and Chim arrived

“Hey Buck. How’s it going.” Said Chim

“Pretty good. I have all the clues done. I’m just waiting foreoerone to get here and hadn’t them out and to discuss what were doing.” Said Buck

“Cool.” Said Chim

“Hows Eddie and Christoher.” Said Maddie as she hugged Buck

“There fine. I have Christopher’s blessing to marry his father.” Said Buck

“How did you get that?” Asked Athena

“I asked how he would feel about me marrying his father. He was excited about the idea. So I took it as his blessing.” Said Buck as he returned the hug from Athena and Bobby.

“That’s good.” Said Hen as she walked in with Karen and Carla right behind,

“Hey Buckaroo.” Said Carla

“Hey Carla, hope I didn’t interrupt your day.” Said Buck

“Not at all. I’m happy to help. Now let’s get too business I have a hair appointment at 2” said Carla 

“Right. Let’s go sit upstairs.” Said Buck  
“I’ll make us all a snack and coffee.” Said Bobby

So they all sat at the table with the plan figured out and the clues handed out.

“Ok. Maddie you're going to drive Eddie and Christopher around.” Said Buck

“Yes. Then we will meet here with Chim who will hand off the next clue.” Said Maddie

Chim just nodded his head because his mouth was full of food,

“Good. The Athena and Bobby you hand him the next clue at the diner where we had out first date.” Said Buck

“Yes sir.” Said Bobby 

“Ok good. Hen and Karen and Carla .” Said Buck

“We hand him the fourth clue at the library instructing him to go to the park.” Said Hen

“Awesome. And I’ll be waiting for him in my best suit and you all will be there right?” Asked Buck

“Of course. After Eddie leaves our sight we each hop in the car and head straight to the park.” Said Hen 

“Great so it’s settled. See you all tomorow” said Buck

“Wait tomorrow? We have work.” Said Chim

“No you don’t. I cleared it with the chief and he gave us all the day off with pay. Carla you as well.” Said Bobby

“Oh ok. Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well everyone. It’s going to be a busy day.” Said Buck

Once again everyone went home with there assigned clue and destination. Buck was super nervous, but he knew he had to do this. Plus it will be fun.

Buck made his way home to find Christopher and Eddie on the couch watching a Disney movie.

“How was dress shopping?” Asked Eddie as Buck came and sat down on the couch 

“It was ok. She didn’t find anything she liked.” Said Buck. He made a mental note to text Maddie tonight about that incase Eddie asks her tomorrow.

“That sucks. I’m sure she’ll find something. Dinner will be ready soon. I made meatloaf” Said Eddie.

“Ok babe. I’ll go wash up and change.” Said Buck

Which he did and by the time he came out dinner was ready to eat.

“Just in time. Christopher dinner!” Said Eddie

Christopher came and sat down next to Buck as Eddie served them plates.

“Babe I could have done that.” Said Buck

“It’s fine love.” Said Eddie. As he sat down and began to eat 

All there ate in silence. Enjoying the meal to even talk. With dinner cleared and Christopher in bed. The two men headed to there room for the night. Buck was still nervous that Eddie had found out, but he seemed to not know a thing.

“Babe. I’m gonna head to bed. Still tired from this morning.” Said Eddie 

“Ok love. I’ll follow shortly.” Said Buck as he leaned over and kissed his man.

Eddie turned over and instantly fell asleep. Guess he was still tired thought Buck. So Buck got up and quietly went to their closet and got out his best suit and placed it in the bathroom. Once done he climbed back into bed and snuggles up next to Eddie. Buck couldn’t wait to see his face tomorrow.

Eddie work up to the sound of the front door closing. He rolled over to lay his hand on Buck. Be he felt around on the empty spot. Eddie then sat up and looked around, Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He looked at the mirror on top of the dresser and noticed a not was taped to it with his name on it. 

‘Hmm. That’s Buck’s handwriting. Where did he go?” Asked Eddie to himself. Eddie got up and put some clothes on and went to get the note. 

With the note in hand Eddie went to go make coffee and see if Christopher is awake. He didn’t see Maddie at all sitting at the table with Christopher 

“Morning Eddie” said Maddie

“Oh Hey. Morning. When did you get here?” Asked Eddie as he poured himself a cup

“I came by the see Buck, but he ran out of here. Said he had something to do, so I figured I’d hang out with you and Christopher if thats ok.” Said Maddie

“Sure thats fine. Buck said you couldn’t find any dresses yesterday.” Said Eddie as he sat down and placed his mug down and the note next to it.

“Yeah we didn’t, but I ordered some online.” Said Maddie. Buck texted her last night about the fake dress shopping trip

“Dad whats that?” Asked Christopher as he looked at the note.

“Im not sure bud. Let me read it.” Said Eddie

Eddie opened it and read..  
“Dear Eddie,  
You are my world. I don’t know where or who I would be without you or Christopher in my life. So we are going to play a little game. You will be given clues along the way the hopefully you’ll find me at the end. Your first clue is this. ‘Come to the place where we first meet.”  
Love always,  
Buck

“Maddie do you know anything about this?” Asked Eddie confused

“Know what?” Asked Maddie

“What this means.” Said Eddie as he handed her the note.

Madde rook it and read it. She already knew what it said.

“I don’t know, but maybe we should follow along and find out. Where did you first meet?” Asked Maddie

“The station house. On my first day, I instantly knew he was the one.” Said Eddie

“Then let’s go. I’ll wait so you can shower. And I’ll get Christopher ready to go” Said Maddie

“Thanks I’ll be quick.” Said Eddie

Eddie got up and went to his bathroom, while Maddie took Christopher to get dressed and ready for the day. Maddie picked out his nicest closthes and put them on.

“Hey Maddie. Any reasons why I need to wear this?” Asked Eddie as he came out in his nice clothes with another note saying to

“No clue. But let’s go. Christopher is ready. I’ll drive.” Said Maddie

So they all hoped into Maddie’s car after Eddie locked up the house. They made it to the station house and found Chimney outside waiting for them. At leases Eddie doesn’t know that.

“Chim what are you doing here?” Asked Eddie

“I was told to give you this. Good luck.” Said Chim as he handed Eddie another clue.

“Another clue? What’s going on here.” Said Eddie as he opened it and read.

“Dearest Eddie,  
First off don’t get mad at me. I thought this would be fun and enjoy being driven around by my sister. I love you so much so I won’t keep you waiting. Remember where we had out first date? You ordered the burger and gotten ketchup on your shirt. I laughed a little bit. But you licked it right off. If you head there and go inside to the booth we had, you will find your next clue.”  
Love your,  
Buckaroo

“So he wants to play a game. I can play.” Said Eddie to himself.

“What it say?” Asked Maddie

“My next close it at the diner were we had our first date. You know where that is?” Asked Eddie

“Of course. Buck took me there after I moved here. Come on let’s go.” Said Maddie as she hoped in the car with Eddie in tow.

With them being a few mins away Maddie texted the group chat

Maddie: First clue done, Athena and Bobby your up. Be in there a few.

Bobby: Ok. :)

When they pulled in and parked. Eddie looked at the note again to see where he had to go.

“I’ll be right back. Stay with Maddie kiddo.” Said Eddie

“Ok dad. Can I get a milkshake?” Asked Christopher

“Sure Kiddo. Maddie?” Asked Eddie

“Coffee. Now go.” Said Maddie

“I’m going.” Said Eddie

Eddie walked to the counter first to place his order of 2 coffees and a vanilla milkshake foe his son before going to the booth where he had his date. He stoped dead in his tracks when he saw Bobby and Athena there. 

“Cap. Athena. Nice to see you.” Said Eddie

“Hey Eddie. Nice to see you to. What brings you here.” Said Athena

“Buck is playing some sort of scavenger hunt. My first clue was to head here. Mind if I look around” Said Eddie

“Not a problem. We’ll get up.” Said Bobby. Athena took out the clue and placed it on the table when Eddie was looking under the table.

“Hey Eddie is this it?” Asked Athena

“Hey yeah. Where did you find it.” Said Eddie

“2 coffees and a Nilla shake?” Said the waitress.

“Oh that’s me. Excuse me.” Said Eddie

“I got it Eddie. My treat.” Said Bobby

“Thanks cap.” Said Eddie

“I found it between the napkins and menu. Why don’t you open it.” Said Athena. So Eddie did.

“Eddie,  
You're close to finding me. Only 2 more close to go. I can still smell the fires they have here. Anyways I won’t keep you waiting any longer. I’m sure you getting antsy to find me. So here is the next clue.  
‘To find me, you need to know where you can check out items and have them for a few weeks. There you will find your next clue.’  
Buck

“Know where you can check out items. The store? no. wait the library.” Said Eddie as it dawned on him. 

“Here you go.” Said Bobby as he came back with a cupholder with the coffees and milkshake.

“Thanks cap I owe you. But I need to head out. I’ll see you around guys.” Said Eddie as he was half way out the door.

“Again my treat and good luck.” Said Bobby

“Where to next.” Said Maddie as she took her coffee

“The library. Here you go buddy” Said Eddie as he sat down and handed the shake to his son.

“Thank you daddy.” Said Christopher 

“Your welcome. But you should thanks the Captain when you see him next time.” Said Eddie 

Once again Maddie texted the group chat

Maddie: Hen, Karen, and Carla you're up.” 

Hen: On it.

They made there way to the library. All three of the got out and went inside.

“Hey Guys. What brings you here?” Said Carla

“Carla.” Said Christopher as he hugged her

“Hey cutie.” Said Carla

“Hey Carla. On a scavenger hunt. The clue said to come here.” Said Eddie as he hugged her

“Right it was.” Said Karen

“What?” Asked Eddie

“Nothing.” Said Karen

“Here take this.” Said Hen

“The final clue.” Said Eddie with bated breath 

Eddie ripped it open.

“Edmundo Edmundo Edmundo,  
You have finally reached the last clue. You stuck out the far. Only one more stop and you’ll find me. ‘Go to the park with the ducks we feed walk around the pound and you’ll see me’  
Love  
Evan Evan Evan

“Great I can walk there. Hey can you guys take Christopher?” Asked Eddie

“Of course. He can play with Denny.” Said Hen

“Need me to drive you?” Asked Maddie

“Nah I can walk. It’s not far. I’ll see you guys later. I’m going to see what my boyfriend has in story after this game.” Said Eddie

“I love you daddy.” Said Christopher

“Good luck,” said Maddie, Hen Karen and Carla in unison.

Eddie left the library and ran to the park. Good thing he was in shape from all the training and calls he has been on. Once there he was walking when some random person stopped him.

“Are you Eddie?” Asked Sara

“Yes I am.” Said Eddie

“Here this is for you.” Said Sara as she handed Eddie a red rose

“Thank you.” Said Eddie but Sara has already walked away. How did she knew that red rose’s are my favorite. Did Buck tell her? No. She was a stranger. He kept walking, but was stopped once again

“You Eddie?” Said Jeff

“Yeah. Have another rose?” Asked Eddie

“Yeah here.” Said Jeff and shoved the rose and walked away.

Eddie roiled his eyes and took the rose anyways. After awhile and being stopped 10 more times. Eddie had a nice bouquet. He neared the pound and turned and followed the roes petals on the ground. He hoped Buck was at the end. When Eddie reached the end he did in did find Buck. He was holding anther rose.

“You finally found me. I thought you would give up.” Said Buck as he handed Eddie the rose and kissed him

“I found you. I was having fun. I see you roped the whole department in this and Carla. Sneaky sneaky. Now why are we here?” Asked Eddie 

“Edmundo Diaz, this past year has been amazing. I fell involve with the man of my dreams. I couldn’t be more happier. Christopher is also the best kid anyone can have. I want to be his other father.” Said Buck

“Eddie what’s going on?” Asked Eddie slightly tearing up. His eyesight was blurred that he didn’t see his friends and family, slowly come into view.  
“Eddie baby. Let me finish. Eddie I want to be with forever. I guess what I’m asking is.” said Buck as he got down on one knee took Eddies hand and , “Edmundo Diaz with you Marry me and make me Evan Buckley-Diaz?” Said Buck

Only one word popped into Eddie’s head.

“YES! Evan Buckley. I will marry you.” Said Eddie as he took the ring from Buck and slipped it on his finger.

“Really?” Asked Buck

“Yes baby.” Said Eddie as he pulled Buck up and kissed him.

They were deep in the kiss when they felt someone crash into them. They broke aport and found Christopher hugging them both

“I’m sorry guys, But he wanted to hugs his Dad’s” said Carla

“It’s alright. Christopher, Are you ok with this?” Asked Eddie

“Yes dad. I want Bucky to be my other daddy.” Said Christopher 

Buck picked him up and kissed his cheek.

“And I want to be your dad too.” Said Buck as he wrapped his other arm around Eddie.

Everyone was cheering and snapping pictures of the new future Buckley-Diaz family.

“I love you Mr. Evan Buckley-Diaz.” Said Eddie

“I love you to Mr. Edmund Buckley-Diaz” said Buck


End file.
